Martha's unknown past
by Saeshmea
Summary: After went with Lionel to his Old Students School Dance, Martha remember a moment of her life which she isn't really proud of... Somebody will take advantage of this situation to try to hurt her, but Lionel's love will save her. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Martha's unknown past

**Martha's unknown past**

Lionel had just arrived home after a tired day in the office, when one of his servants took him an envelope. There was a letter inside and an invitation to the Old Students dance of the Metropolis High School.

The next morning Martha came early to the Luthor mansion. Lionel and she had a meeting at Metropolis and Lionel was taking her.

Lionel: Martha?! Didn't I say that would be I who went to your house?

Martha: You did. But I got up early today and I thought that I could came and we could have breakfast together…

Lionel: Fine! Great idea! Come in!

They sat on the dinning room and Lionel's servants took them the food: toasts, cookies, cakes… a lot of food!

Martha: What's that? – said Martha taking that envelope with her high school stamp – Wow! An old student's dance! Will you go?

Lionel: No. I never go. They sent me the invitation every ten years like if they were hoping to see me there…

Martha: You should go. It's always funny. My last old student's dance was three years ago…

Lionel: For women it's different… you went there and start to speak about family, husbands and children… Men only want to know if you have had more success than them, if you are richer than them, if your wife is more beautiful than theirs.

Martha: So… you aren't going to go?

Lionel: No.

Martha: Even if I go with you…

Lionel: Why would you go with me?

Martha: I don't know… we are friends… don't we?... you also came with me to my boring meetings… I want to go with you to your horrible dance… - she smiled.

Lionel: Would you really do that for me?

Martha: Sure! It would be a great time, you'll see! We will go there, and we will eat, and drink… and dance… we will go there like a… - she suddenly shut up.

Lionel: … like a couple…?

Martha: Sure… like a couple of friends.

The day of the dance arrived and Lionel had to pick up Martha at the farm. Clark opened him the door and he went up stairs and knocked Martha's room door.

Martha: Yeah?

Lionel: It's me, Martha. Are you ready?

Martha: Give me a minute, please!

That minute was ten minutes. But Lionel wait in the corridor until Martha opened the door wearing a spectacular brown dress which showed her naked back. She also wore gold high-spike-heels shoes, and her red hair falling freely on her shoulders.

Lionel didn't say anything; he just stood there, looking at that precious angel who was going out the room.

Martha: So… do you like it?

Lionel: Do I like what?

Martha (laughing): The dress!

Lionel: It's beautiful… really beautiful…

Martha: Thanks.

Lionel: You look really… breathtaking, Martha!

Martha: Thanks – she blushes a little – What I don't understand is why you didn't want me to wear any jewel because I have a pair of earrings which…

Lionel didn't let her finish her sentence, he put his finger on her red lips and caressed them, while with his other hand he took out a present.

Martha: Is this for me?

Lionel: I think that there isn't any other pretty woman here…

She smiled and opened it. There's a box, and inside there were a pair of diamond earrings and a matched necklace.

Lionel: Give me the honor…

Lionel took the necklace and walked to Martha's back. Martha let the box with the earrings on a table and removed her hair with her hands. She was almost crying.

Lionel: What's the matter? Don't you like them?

Martha: No! They are… perfect! They are really beautiful, Lionel. It's just that… it wasn't necessary… you needn't give me a present as expensive…

Lionel: You always say me that the money it's not important, that what is important is the detail…

Martha laughed.

Martha: Lionel, a pair of diamonds earrings and necklace it's not a detail.

Lionel: It is for me, and even more if it's for you… Martha, if I was able to, I would give you the moon and all the starts of the sky, but I can't… so accept this present as a sign of my… friendship… towards you.

Martha let her hair fall again on her shoulders and caressed the jewel on her neck, then she took the earrings and put them on, and finally, without say anything, she kissed Lionel's cheek softly.

Martha: Just friendship? – She whispered. And she started to go downstairs, leaving Lionel behind her with a surprised expression on his face.

At the limousine:

Lionel: What did you mean?

Martha: Excuse me?

Lionel: "Just friendship?"… you said it with a little sarcasm… what did you mean?

Martha: Nothing.

Lionel: Don't lie.

Martha: I didn't mean anything… I just wanted to know if it's just friendship what you tried to symbolize with this present.

Lionel: What more can it be?

Martha: I don't know… tell me.

Lionel: I?

Martha: Sure! The present is yours; it's you who know if there are other feelings in it…

Lionel: What kind of feelings?

Martha rolled her eyes: Let it go, Lionel.

Lionel: No! I can't!

Martha: You can't let it go, but you can't understand what I'm trying to say.

Martha turned her head to the window and watched at the landscape that was passing fast throw it. Lionel put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck.

Martha: What?

She couldn't finished the question, she spoke while she was turning round towards Lionel, but when her lips were close to his, he moved quickly and kissed her.

Lionel: Are these the feelings which you were thinking on?

Martha: Maybe, let me taste again.

She round his neck with her arms and they kissed again, this time was more lovely and longer.

Martha: Yeah… I think they are.

Both smiled and continued kissing.

When they arrived to the dance both Martha and Lionel wore their lips painted. After cleaned up their selves they kissed again and enter hand in hand to the party.

At the door there was an old woman taking the invitations and putting a stick with their names on the people's chest.

"Lionel Luthor?" said the woman.

Lionel: Sure.

"And who's your partner?"

Martha: Martha K- … - she stopped a while and repeated again – Martha Clark.

"Oh! I knew that I already knew you, Mrs. Clark? What are you doing here? Your class dance isn't today…"

Martha: I know, Mrs. Potter, but I came with him tonight.

"I see"

They left the woman with her job and went in.

Lionel: Why did you say your maiden name?

Martha: Because I don't want to be the widowed wife of Jonathan Kent. Today I just want to be Lionel Luthor's partner. Is this as bad?

Lionel: It isn't. – He kissed her hand and they went to sit.

After have dinner they walked to the dance-floor.

Lionel: Do you like to dance with me?

Martha: I will be a pleasure…

They were dancing too much time, until two men walked towards Lionel.

"Lionel Luthor?" said one of them.

Lionel: That's what says in my sticker. – He turned round to the two men and read the sticker of who had talked – John Stuart!

John: That's me! And here's Bill! – He pushed the other man.

Lionel: How long without seeing you two!

John: Right! But it's you who never want to come with us!

Lionel: I have more important things that coming to school dances.

Bill: But you have come today… and really well-accompanied! – The two men looked at Martha from her head to her foot. She smiled and looked at Lionel.

John: Lets see… - the man put his hand on Martha's sticker (which was on her left breast) to read better her name – "Martha Clark"… - he thought a while – Clark… Clark… Martha Clark… I know your face… Have we met before?

Lionel: She's our senator Martha Kent, John. Probably you know her for that…

John: Right! Martha Kent! I know you! I voted your husband! I'm sorry for your lost…

Martha smiled: Thanks.

Bill: She's really more pretty on the reality, don't you thing?

John: I think so.

Lionel: It's enough guys, you're putting the senator on a inconvenience…

Martha: Oh, they aren't, Lionel. It's funny.

Bill: Of course it is! But he never could see it…

John: Right! We were his best friends during his years in the High School… And he never laughed about our jokes…

Martha: Never? – She looked at him.

Lionel: They aren't funny! They just believe they are…

Martha started to laugh. Then two women went towards them, and each one hold the hand of one of Lionel's friends.

John: This is Margaret, my wife. We married… when… three… four months ago, dear?

Margaret: Five, darling, we got married five months ago.

John: An eternity –everybody laughed -. She's pregnant. We met the last year.

Martha: That's so nice.

Margaret: It is.

Martha: And you Bill?

Bill: This is Gloria. She's my wife since two years before to leave this school.

Gloria: Don't be fool, Bill! We started our relationship one year before leave this school and we marry when he left the university.

Bill: Right. We already had our first kid then… The other two came nine months after the wedding… I'm not absolutely sure of when we had the other three.

Martha laughed while Lionel thought on how he could lost his friends contact as much time.

John: Hey guys, this party is nearly finishing… how about if we get out of here and go to another side?

Gloria: What are you thinking on, John?

John: Ask your husband, he already knows!

They laughed.

Lionel: I think we prefer to leave and go home…

Martha: Why? It could be funny… and you haven't seen your friends for years…

Bill: Sure, double L, listen to your woman! Come on! We'll have a nice time!

Lionel ordered his driver to follow the red car which John was driving and they stopped on a street full of pubs and discothèques.

Lionel: So… where are we going?

Bill: Here!

The pub was called "The Red Stage" and at the door there were two big men and a poster of a nearly nude woman.

Martha's face get terrified looking at the neon sign.

John: Don't worry, senator, not all the woman inside are naked…

But Martha didn't listen to John, she just turned to Lionel and looked at him worried…

Martha: Lionel, please, lets go home…

Lionel: What?

Martha: I don't feel really good…

Lionel: But it was you who…

Martha: Please…

Lionel: I'm sorry guys, I'm really glad to have met you again, but Martha doesn't feel good, so we're going…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

That night Lionel left Martha at her home a bit worried about her

That night Lionel left Martha at her home a bit worried about her. But she didn't let him walked with her to the door, and neither, after what had happened in the limousine before the dance, they had kissed again or talked about it. She just went out and kissed his cheek before closed the door.

The next morning Martha woke up with some temperature and Clark prepare a tea for her. He took it at her room and he also told her that Lionel had called to know about her.

Martha: What did you say him?

Clark: The truth… that you were ill on bed…

Martha: Oh Clark! Come on! I said you to don't tell anything to him…. I'm sure that he's coming now…

And she was absolutely right, because at that moment somebody knocked the door… and it was Lionel Luthor, with a bunch of flowers.

When he entered to the room Clark went downstairs to let them alone.

Lionel: Martha, I… I'm sorry because…

Martha: You needn't to be sorry for anything, Lionel… We both should be happy because we find out our feelings, yesterday.

Lionel: Are you meaning that it was… that we are…? – He couldn't speak, he was so nervous.

Martha: Yeah… I'm meaning that my kisses were absolutely true… that I'm in love with you… and that I liked to start a serious relationship with you, Lionel.

Lionel: That's… That's great!! Me too!! I mean… I love you too!! And I want a relationship with you!! Sure I want!!

He hugged her and they kissed.

Lionel: When you get better we'll go out to celebrate it…

Martha: I'm already better… Can we go out now?

Lionel (laughing): Sure we can… but…

Martha: I'm fine… don't worry.

She kissed him and went out of the bed. She was just wearing a blue short nightdress which left her legs absolutely nude… Lionel turned round to don't see her completely nude while she dressed herself.

Martha: Clark!? – asked Martha when they went downstairs.

Clark: In the kitchen, mum…

Martha: Clark… I'm going out with Lionel… ok? I'm better…

Clark: Are you sure?

Martha: Absolutely – she smiled.

Lionel: I will take care of her… don't worry…

Suddenly the phone rang and Clark took it.

Clark: Yeah?... No, here's nobody with that name… I'm sure Mr., there's nobody here called Serena…

Martha: What?! – she had turned pale.

Clark removed the phone from his ear…

Clark: There's a man who insisted on that there's a woman called Serena here… and I'm… Mum?!

Martha had fainted and it was Lionel who took her before fell on the floor.

Clark put down the phone without say anything else to the man on the other side…

When Martha came back to herself she was lied down on the sofa. She listened to Clark and Lionel speaking with another man, she sat down and looked at the door, and she saw the doctor going out.

Clark closed the door and Lionel was the first to walk to the living room and saw Martha woke up.

Lionel: Martha!

Clark: Mum! I'm glad to see you back again…

Martha: What happened?

Lionel: You fainted…

Martha: I fainted?! … I don't remember it…

Clark: So… you did… and you worried us. But the doctor said it's nothing… he said that you may be worried about something…

Lionel: Are you going to tell us, dear?

Martha: I'm not worried for anything – she lied – I'm fine. Trust me.

Lionel: Well… I hope you're saying the truth… because I have a meeting and I will not go if you aren't ok.

Matha: I'm great. Don't worry… go to work…

Lionel: Ok… see you later… - he kissed her cheek and left.

Clark left later, too, because he had classes at the afternoon that day. When he went out his mother was asleep at the sofa.

The door's bell woke up Martha, who found herself alone at the house. She got up and walked to the door. Asked who was there, but nobody answered. She opened the door, and at the other side there was a known face; it was John, Lionel's friend.

Martha: John!

John: Hello, I hope to not come on a bad moment.

Martha: Oh… No! Come in. What's the matter? Lionel's not here…

John: I know… but I came to visit you…

Martha: Me?

John: Sure… Serena.

Martha turned pale again and had to hold on the table to not fell fainted again.

John: Are you ok?

Martha: It was you who rang before!

John: Right, it was me.

Martha: What… what does it mean? What do you want? Why did you came?

He was walking by her back trying to keep herself away from him, who was walking towards her.

John: I came because you didn't take the phone and I really wanted to talk with you.

Martha: What fuck do you want?

John: Have some fun… like when we met the first time…

Martha: We…?

John: Yeah… I used to go there… I found you really pretty. That's why I knew you… I told you yesterday that I knew your face…

Martha: Get out of here! – Martha had broken down… but she was making hard herself to not cry.

John: I'm sure that Lionel knows nothing about that… does he?

Martha: He doesn't…

John: And I'm sure that you don't want him to know it…

Martha noticed the wall at her back and John was continuing walking towards her. She looked around, at her left there was the kitchen, so, the backdoor.

He put himself in front of hers and put his hands against the wall, at the way that Martha's head was in the middle of them. She could feel his breath on her chin, and he could feel her frightened.

Martha: Get out of here. – She said calmly.

But he ignored her and kissed her lips, she pushed him away and run to the backdoor. She had already opened it when he came behind and closed it. Then he took Martha and pushed her against the kitchen furniture. She opened a drawer to take a knife, but he closed it and hurt her hand, then he slapped her and she felt on the floor.

John: If you really don't want Lionel to know about your little secret, it would be better for you to be a good girl and obey me, ok?

John leaped on Martha and began to grope her while he licked her neck.

Martha didn't know what to do. She didn't to bear that, but she neither wanted Lionel to know about that moment of her life. Meanwhile he still touching her body, kissing her skin, and searching something under her clothes. Finally she tried to push him away from her, but he forced her, and could hold her hands against the floor. He had her immobilized under him and then he punched Martha and her lip started to bleed.

John: What fuck is going on you, ah? You used to enjoy these things, dear…

Martha: That was a long time ago… Things have changed… I never was that girl…

John: Of course you were! And you still being her… I will prove it to you…

He hold harder her hands and kissed her, while she tried to release from him, in vain.

Meanwhile, Clark arrived home earlier because his last class had been cancelled. He saw a strange car in front the house and looked inside throw the windows looking for his mother. She wasn't at the living room, where he left her… he walked to the kitchen, still outside, and throw the window saw his mother being attacked by a man!!

Clark knocked down the backdoor and entered to the kitchen. He took the man, with just one hand, and threw him against the wall.

Martha sat up with her back against the kitchen's furniture trying to avoid her son's look. The man was unconscious on the floor. Clark sat down in front of her and stared to her blue eyes. He caressed her hair and she broke down and began to cry. Then Clark hugged her.

Clark: It's over, mum. I'm sorry… I shouldn't let you alone…

Martha: It's fine, sweetheart… don't worry.

Clark: He couldn't do you anything… did he?

Martha: He didn't honey… you arrived on time… you arrived just on time…

When Martha was calmer, Clark helped her to stand up and took her to the sofa, to rest a little. He tied the man, who was beginning to wake up, and rang the police to ask them to come and took him.

While Clark was phoning the police Martha went to the kitchen, when Clark had tied up John.

Martha: Ok… listened to me… this is the new deal… I untied you and you run away from here, and you keep the secret.

John: And do you trust me?

Martha: No… but I haven't any choice.

John left the house and Martha returned to the living room. Then, Clark come back.

Martha: So… are the police coming?

Clark: No.

Martha: Why?!

Clark: Because you left him go away…

Martha didn't answer.

Clark: What's going on you, mum? A man enters the farm and tries to rape you… and you let him go out!? What does it mean?

Martha: I… - she didn't know what to say.

Clark: Yeah?

Martha: Nothing! It means nothing! And it's nothing going on me! Let me alone!  
Martha went upstairs and Clark followed her, but she closed the door and he let her alone, as she had said. She just sat down on her bed and cried.

Lionel arrived after his meeting. He found Clark putting the backdoor on its place.

Lionel: What happened here?

Clark: My mum was attacked.

Lionel: What?! Where is she? Is she ok?

Clark: I arrived here and a man was trying to rape her. But she's ok, she just has some injuries… she's on her room.

Lionel walked into the house.

Clark: But… Lionel!

Lionel: Yeah?

Clark: There's something more… I took the man, and I tied him up until the police arrived… but she… my mother… she untied him… she let him go…

Lionel: She did what?! Why?

Clark: I don't know… I can't either understand…

Lionel knocked Martha's door.

Marta: Yeah?! – She still crying.

Lionel: It's me, Martha. Clark told me what happened… I… I just want to know how you are…

Martha: I'm fine.

Lionel: Martha, please… we found out our feelings… isn't this enough to begin to be more confidence between us? – He got no answer – Martha? Who was that man? Did you know him? Did he threaten you?

Martha: Get out!

Lionel: No, Martha… I'm not anywhere… it doesn't matter if you don't want to speak with me… I will stay here – and he sat down on the corridor's floor with his back against her door – until you tell me what's going on. Because I'm sure that your sickness of this morning and the accident of today have a connection.

Martha: Go away!

Lionel started to hum a song, and… it was midnight and Lionel still sitting on the corridor and Martha in her room. Clark took him some coffee and sat down with him.

Lionel: Martha?! Do you still awake? We have some coffee if you want… but you have to go out.

Clark: I could knock down the door, Lionel… Why have we to stay here? It's too late.

Lionel: Because it's your mother, and we love her… and we could treat her as a criminal… We have to wait until she feels prepared to tell us what's going on…

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when Martha opened her room door. She had been crying and thinking for hours, and she couldn't care that situation more time.

She opened the door carefully and Lionel and Clark stood up immediately. Her eyes were red and her skin was pale. She spoke with a low voice.

Marta: Ok… I have to tell you something…

She invite them to went into her room. She sat on the bed with a box next to her. Clark sat on the chair, and Lionel sat in front of her.

Martha: Let me say you that this is something about I'm not proud. I hided it very carful and I never thought on that moment… I sill understand if after tell you it, you both change the view you have of me… and also your feelings towards me…

Clark: Mum! You will always be my mother!

Lionel: And I could never change my feelings towards you…

Marta: We will see… ok… let's go…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

(Martha talking)

(Martha talking)

_I was so young… I was really young… it was just meeting Jonathan… but he never… never! knew nothing about this._

_Well… My parents were rich… I had to seem the "perfect" daughter of two "perfect" parents who always tried to impose their authority. I don't remember why, but we had a big discussion one day… and my father got me out of the house. _

_I went to live with a friend… she had a rented flat in the city, near the university… so it was perfect. But I hadn't any money, and I had to start to work. It was difficult, at my age, to find a job which with I could earn enough money to pay my studies, the rent, the bills, the foot… One day I met an old friend, from the high school, she had already left her studies, but she was working, and she told me that she earned a lot of money. I told her about my problems and she helped me… _

_She took me to a night club, a pub, it was called "The Red Stage". My job there had just to be serve the tables, so, instead my uniform hadn't a lot of clothes, I had to be just a waitress… But one night one of the showgirls missed, and my boss asked me to dance. I said that I was not going to dance naked… but I couldn't lose the job, so I thought that it would be just a night… I did it… I went up to the stage… dressed up as a prostitute… But when I found my self there, with so much men watching at me… I didn't know what to do… I was collapsed… and I did the only thing that I know to do on a stage… sing. I started to sing, and the musicians of the club played with me… I don't know if they liked my body or my voice… but… all the men enjoyed my show, so the boss asked me to do it every night… and he would pay me more money. I accept. _

_I didn't enjoy the dresses I had to wear, but I really enjoy singing there… I was young and it was funny at the beginning… instead that I had to end some of my performance nearly naked or absolutely nude. The boss told me that thanks for me he earned the double of money than before. But after some weeks the fun end… one man went up to the stage and leaped on me… the security guards of the pub took him away, but that wasn't the only incident. _

_One night… after work… I was walking home… because my friend's flat was near… a man followed me and he attacked me… he… he… he raped me._

_They phone my parents from the hospital, I didn't tell them were I was working, they let me come back to home and I left the job the next day. I tried to forget those months of my life; I hadn't talked about this to anybody… Neither Jonathan knew anything about it. I was afraid of what could he think about me._

(Nowadays)

Clark: Daddy's would have understood you… you didn't need to be worried…

Lionel: And you neither need to be with us… We understand you… oh dear…

Lionel sat next to Martha and round her with his arm, she let her head on his shoulder and he caressed her hair.

Clark: But… what connection has this with what happened today?

Martha: Yesterday, after the school dance… we went to that club…

Lionel: Now I can understand why you didn't want to enter, it took bad remembers to you…

Martha: Right.

Clark: Ok… but… what about the man who…? Is him the same that…?

Martha: No! The man who tried to rape me today wasn't the same of then… He was John... – she looked at Lionel.

Lionel: My friend?

Martha: Yes… When we met them he said that he was sure to know me… he told me that when he entered to the club he saw me on the photos of the wall, so he remembered me. I didn't know him, I'm sure that he was just one of that men who went there to see the showgirls… and one of them was me… But today he wanted to use advantage of the situation… he wanted me to give up myself to him in order that he don't tell nothing to you… but I couldn't… and he tried to force me.

She was crying. Lionel round her with his both arms and Clark went next to her too.

Clark: Do not worry about anything…

Lionel: We'll take care of you…

Clark: We promise…

Lionel: And now that we know it… he can't try to blackmail you…

Martha hugged Lionel and her son at the same time, kissed Clark on his cheek, and Lionel on his lips.

Martha: I love you two, boys, you're really nice…

Lionel: We just love you…

Clark: Right. We love you a lot, mummy…

Clark left the room, but Lionel staid there. Martha took the box out of the bed.

Lionel: What's in the box?

Martha: Remembers… I have been watching at the past.

She took the box back to the bed and opened it. She took some photos from the inside and let them to Lionel.

Martha: They are of the happiest weeks of my life, I felt free, far of my parents, living with a friend, and earning money… But they had a really bad ending.

Lionel watched at the photos… All of them were from that pub, on some there was Martha with other girls, dressed with few clothes; on others there was Martha alone, dressed or nearly naked on the stage.

Lionel: You have a great body!

Martha: The time have past, Lionel, I'm not that nineteen-year-old girl…

Lionel: You're right. I'm sure that you're better now…

He left the photos and put himself on Martha's while he kissed her with sweet passion. Then he started to undo her blouse.

Martha: What are you doing?

Lionel: I need to know if it's true that you aren't that girl of the photo.

Martha: Oh! Let me helped you… - she smiled and helped Lionel to put out her clothes.

When she was already nude Lionel still dressed.

Martha: So?

Lionel: I think I should go now… - he joked.

Martha: Oh, great! So you don't like, ah?! It's your turn now!! – they laughed, and Lionel get nude, too.

They sat each one on one side of the bed, they hold their hands and started to kiss. Martha lied on the bed, and Lionel kissed and caressed her perfect body. When he arrived to her neck, he whispered "I will never hurt you…" and he kissed him, and with her hands helped his penis to enter on her pussy, as if she was allowing him to love her.

It was so sweet… that was really pure love…

The next morning Clark went to the university as Lionel and Martha went to the police to report his childhood friend. At the midday they had lunch together at the farm and after eat they both sat on the sofa to talk and spent the time.

Martha: What happened tonight… it was really nice, Lionel… - she had tears on her eyes.

Lionel: I loved it too…

They kissed, at the same time that the door's bell rang.

Martha: I will open the door. Wait me here… - she smiled and walked to the door.

She opened it, and it was John with a gun on his hands.

Martha tried to close the door, but he pushed it and Martha felt on the floor. Lionel listened the noise and run to there. When he arrived Martha was lying on the floor staring to his friend and John was aiming her with the gun.

John: Fucking bitch! All the Metropolis' police is watching for me!

Lionel: John!

John: Great! We have the happy couple together.

Martha watched at Lionel really scared and Lionel tried to calm her with his look. John aimed Lionel with the gun while with his other hand helped Martha to stand up.

John: Ok, Serena, close all the doors and windows of the house… please.

Martha: Why should I to do that?

John: Because if you don't… I kill him.

Lionel: Do not obey, Martha… Run away from here… I will be fine.

Martha stayed there… didn't knowing what to do.

Lionel: Martha… you know what he wants from you… run away, please!

John: Shut up! – BANG!

John shoot Lionel on his leg and he felt down. Martha shouted and John slapped her.

John: Obey me and close all the doors and windows of this fucking house or I will make more holes in his old body… ok?

Martha took her keys from her back and closed the front door firstly, then she went to the kitchen and closed the windows and the backdoor. She left her keys there and went upstairs.

When she came back Lionel was sitting on a chair with John aiming him, and there was a trail of blood from the hall to there. Martha looked worried to his hurt, when John gave her a rope and asked her to tie Lionel.

Martha obey, but her hands were shaking… For a while, Lionel hold the hands which were tying his ones, trying to calm them… Martha began to cry… He couldn't see that, because she was on his back, but he felt her cold tears falling on his hands.

John: Come on! I haven't all the time in this world! Have you finished?

Martha: I have.

John look at the tie to see if Lionel could escape, and then raise Martha from the floor taking her from her hairs.

John: Great… Now you're going to give me what I came for… Serena.

Lionel: If you touch her I will…!

John: You will what?!

John hit Lionel's hurt leg with his gun, and Lionel scream of pain.

Martha: No! Stop it! Don't hurt him more, please… I… I will do all what you want from me…

He took her upstairs

Some time later Lionel had tried to untie his hands but he hadn't been able, but Martha need him, so he stood up, hardly, for his hurt leg, and run against the wall with the chair on his back. The chair was broken… he was free… and her run upstairs.

John had listened the noise, so he had left the room and found Lionel coming upstairs. He pushed him and Lionel felt down the stairs. Lionel tried to raise himself, but John kicked him.

Martha went out of the room half-naked with John's gun on her hands.

John: What are you going to do with this?

Martha: Kill you.

John laughed and kicked Lionel again. Then, Martha shoot and the wall were stained by the Lionel's childhood friend's blood.

Clark: Mum! Mum, how are you?

Martha: I'm fine, dear… don't worry.

Clark had just arrived to the hospital, were Martha was waiting for Lionel, who was really hurt.

Then, the doctor came out from the room and she could go in.

Martha: Lionel…! Are you ok?

Lionel caressed her face.

Lionel: I'm fine, dear… thanks to you…

Martha: Oh no! He shoot you for my fault!

Lionel: No! please… don't think this!

Clark: Well… both of you are ok, both of you felt guilty, and both of you helped each other… how about if we end this with a hug and a kiss.

Martha and Lionel stared to Clark.

Martha: I think I know what I have to do…

Clark: Ok, ok…

Clark went out.

Lionel: Martha… did he… did John…

Martha: No… he hadn't enough time to do anything to me…

Lionel: Great… I mean…

Martha put her finger on his lips…

Martha: Don't say anything else…

She put herself closer to him and kissed his lips…

Lionel: I love you…

Martha: I said you to don't say anything more… - she kissed him again - I love you, too…

THE END


End file.
